In the conventional telephones in which hook switches are provided, if the telephone receiver is placed at a position other than the normal position, then telephone calls from the outside may not be received and the user can use the telephone only after pushing the hook switch, thereby imposing inconveniences.
Furthermore, if the telephone receiver is placed at a position other than the normal position, the load of the switching system at the telephone bureau is increased.